


Fashion Week

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Basically all the Freedom Pals are there, Female New Kid, Gen, POV Second Person, could be cis girl or trans girl new kid live your best life, i just want the guys reaction to a girl new kid okay, please excuse spelling mistakes i wrote this at four in the morning mkay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The New Kid makes a costume change. Everyone's confused.





	Fashion Week

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what I'm doing dude

With a long, drawn out sigh, you ease open the door to the Freedom Pals base, slowly making your way downstairs into Tok- you mean, Tuperware’s, lavish basement playroom. All of your playmates have already assembled, doing their various “jobs” around the base; you bypass all of them, finding an empty corner of the room to plop down in, pulling out your smartphone to play this really cool new game you had just downloaded.

You had just begun the new level when you’d realized how quiet it had gotten, which was incredibly unusual for this group of kids, seeing as they literally never shut the fuck up. You glanced up to find all eyes on you, or, more specifically, what you were wearing.

It was one of the very few days in South Park where it was actually hot as balls outside, your regular superhero costume was heavy duty and way too warm to be wearing right now, so you’d decided to change it up. You’d dug into the very back of your closet and found some light summer clothes you had worn before you moved to the cold ass mountain town that was South Park.

It’s not like feminine clothes were uncommon for you; Bebe designed most of the costumes you wore, and lots of them were considered pretty girly in color and design, but you guessed that for people who thought of you as a cis boy, seeing you in a dress could be a little alarming.

Even Wendy, who knew your true gender identity, seemed shocked to see you put down the charade for the day and wear something like that. It’s wasn’t as though you were wearing something frilly or flashy, it was just some old ass, faded button down dress that reeked of mothballs, and had a torn sleeve from some fight you’d gotten into in the 3rd grade. You were only wearing the ugly thing because it was so fucking hot outside.

“Dude… what are you wearing?” Stan blinked quickly, as if it were his eyes playing tricks on him.

“Clothes,” you replied casually, turning your gaze back to your phone. It’s not like it was your problem if they couldn’t get it figured out, you just kinda let people see you however they wanted, since you didn’t really give a fuck. Oh, and the whole hiding from the government thing.

“Uh, yeah. Girl clothes.”

“Mhm.”

“So are you like… a crossdresser or something?” Cartman interjected, looking like he was about to burst from the seams holding back his laughter. He loved to make fun of you if he could, even getting the whole town to call you douchebag even as you climbed the social totem pole.

“Nope.”

“But if you wear girl clothes, and you’re not a crossdresser, then what are you?” You rolled your eyes at Cartman, what an absolute idiot. You found it hard to believe that no one in this town was able to figure it out. They often commented on how feminine you were, but were just too dense to put two and two together.

“A girl,” God bless their little hearts, they all looked so confused and shocked when you dropped that little bombshell on them. You hoped they’d get with the program soon so you could get back to your game; your voice was getting sore from talking too much, your vocal chords were way to underused to have to carry out a full blown conversation.

“What?” Kyle scoffed, “no way, dude, stop trying to mess with us. If you really were a girl why didn’t you tell as before?”

“Never asked,” you shrugged, “Wendy knew.”

“So wait a minute,” Cartman tented his hands, eyes sliding shut, “you’ve been a girl this whole time? So for the Stick of Truth thing... that whole Mitch Connor arch... you were a girl that whole goddamn time and you never told us?!” His voice rose in pitch near the end, grating your ears, after he got done yelling in your face, he spun on Wendy, “and you! You knew this whole time and didn’t say anything? What the fuck, Wendy? This is why we didn’t let you in the Coon Friends in the first place.”

Wendy huffed, pushing Cartman’s fat finger out of her face, “It wasn’t my place to tell you, obviously the New Kid didn’t want you to know.”

“Didn’t want us to know?!”

“But wait, wasn’t he, I-I mean, she being chased by the government?” Butters spoke up, “maybe that’s why she hid it! Remember that one time, when Clyde turned all those people into zombies? And that creepy guy showed up and, well, he took off all his clothes? Then Kenny turned evil and stuff.”

“Ugh, do we really have to bring that up?” Clyde whined, Kenny chiming in in agreement. Of course, since nothing could be easy, this devolved into a full scale argument about the reason why you might have hidden your identity, including many a crackpot conspiracy theory, mostly courtesy of the nervous Tweek.

“Does it even really matter?” You broke through all the noise, gazing blankly at the kids before you, “Like, that I’m a girl?” There was a long pause.

“Huh,” Stan broke the silence first, “nah, I guess not.”

“Yeah, I don’t really care if you’re a girl, New Kid,” Kyle agreed, “you’re pretty cool.”

“And s-she did all that awe-awesome stuff when we were f-fighting Mitch Co-Conner.”

“She helped me save Karen from those lame ass vamp kids, I’m really grateful for that.”

“What?” Cartman screeched, always having to go against the crowd, “she lied to us guys! Or did you assholes forget that?”

“Oh, shut up, fatass! The new kid is cool and you know it!” Kyle’s eyes narrowed at Cartman, along with everyone else’s.

“B-bu… Oh, goddamn it, fine. The new kid isn’t like… super lame.”

A rarely seen smile tugged at the corners of your lips, and a heavy weight on your stomach lifted. It felt good to tell the truth, even if the secret was very poorly concealed, and it also felt good to know that while your new friends were definitely assholes, at least you have them to count on to not be total douchebags if you really need them.

You let them go back to their conversations, powering your phone screen back on and hitting resume on your game; awaiting the next fucked up adventure this town has in store for you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> endings are hard


End file.
